goanimate_v7fandomcom-20200213-history
Evil B.B. Jammies Tickle Tortures Rita/Sent to Poland
This is a grounded video by Gfourtx. Plot Evil B.B. Jammies decides to kidnap Rita and tickle torture her. Rita got tickle tortured in her feet by Evil B.B. Jammies for not letting him get some Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood DVDs. However, Carol, Rita's best friend, saves her and tells B.B. Jammies to ground Evil B.B. Jammies and B.B. Jammies grounds him and takes him to the airport to send him to Poland. Meanwhile, Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher, Rita's parents, read Rita a bedtime story to help her go to sleep. Cast *Kayla as Rita. *African Vulture as Mrs Fletcher. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Fletcher. *Ivy as Carol. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Shy Girl as Evil B.B. Jammies. *Simon as the Aiport Manager. *Brian as the Pilot. *Jacek as the PA. *Joey as the Television Announcer. Transcript Transcript Part 1: Evil B.B. Jammies kidnaps Rita. see Evil B.B. Jammies sitting in the couch Evil B.B. Jammies: Me bowed. What should me do? B.B. Jammies gets an idea Evil B.B. Jammies: Me got idea. Me gonna kidnap Rita and tickle her feet. Video Outlaw fanfare plays as Evil B.B. Jammies runs away from the living room to the living room of the Fletcher household Rita: I wonder if Johnny Test was on Cartoon Network. Television Announcer: And now, Johnny Test. On Cartoon Network. B.B. Jammies walks up to Rita Rita: Evil B.B. Jammies, what are you up to? Evil B.B. Jammies: Me gonna kidnap you. B.B. Jammies kidnaps Rita Rita: (in Timmy Turner's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! to The Save Um Central; Rita was tied up into the chair Evil B.B. Jammies: You twapped. Can you buy me Danell Tiga DVDs? Rita: No, Evil B.B. Jammies. That was not going to happen. Evil B.B. Jammies: You asked it. B.B. Jammies gets out a feather and tickles Rita's feet Rita: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! EVIL B.B. JAMMIES, STOP IT!! I AM TICKLISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! was tired from the laughing Evil B.B. Jammies: You such ticklish Afwican Canadian teenager. B.B. Jammies tickles Rita's feet once again; Rita cannot take it. Evil B.B. Jammies will be in dead meat Rita: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! HELP ME, CAROL!!! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! walks up to Rita Carol: Do not worry, Rita. I am here to save you. And as for you, Evil B.B. Jammies, you are in dead meat! unties Rita from the chair Carol: Evil B.B. Jammies, how dare you kidnap Rita. You know she was a nice African Canadian teenager. That's it! Go home right now while i call B.B. Jammies to ground you. Evil B.B. Jammies: (in Finn's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooo!! Transcript Part 2: Evil B.B. Jammies gets sent to Poland. back to the living room B.B. Jammies: Evil B.B. Jammies, how dawe you kidnap Rita. That's it! You gwounded gwounded gwounded until the 20th annivowsowi of the Lion King. Come with me. I take you to airport. to the airport Airport Manager: How can i help you? B,B, Jammies: Me like ticket for Evil B.B. Jammies to Poland. Airport Manager: Okay. He will go to the waiting corner. B.B. Jammies walks up to the waiting corner to the waiting corner Pilot: Flight 116 to Poland. B.B. Jammies walks up to the plane to the inside of the plane Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. Flight 116 to Poland. Enjoy your flight. hours later to the airport of Poland Evil B.B. Jammies: Why did me get sent to Poland? PA: Witamy wa Polsce. Ta strefa była przeznaczona dla pasażerów rozładowujących. Nie było możliwości parkowania. to the city of Poland Evil B.B. Jammies: (in Maja voice) Oh nie. Mówię po polsku. Moje rzeczy mogą się pogorszyć. Transcript Finale: Rita's parents read Rita a bedtime story. to Rita's bedroom; Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher are comforting Rita Mrs Fletcher: It's okay, Rita. Evil B.B. Jammies got sent to Poland. He will not kidnap you. Rita: I know, Daddy and Mommy. Evil B.B. Jammies was stupid for kidnapping me. Mr Fletcher: It's okay, sweetie. We are going to read you a bedtime story about The Little Prince before we put you to bed. Rita: Thank you, Daddy and Mommy. to Rita's bedroom; Mrs Fletcher and Mr Fletcher tuck Rita into bed Rita: Daddy, can you read me a story about the Little Prince? Mr Fletcher: Sure, sweetie. Fletcher began reading the Little Prince the story, Rita yawned Mr Fletcher: Are you okay, sweetie? Rita: Yes, Daddy. That laughing made me sleepy. Mrs Fletcher: I know, Rita. That laughing made you sleepy. Rita: I am ready to go to sleep. yawned and fell asleep Mr Fletcher: Goodnight sweetie. Fletcher and Mr Fletcher go to their room Category:Grounded Stories by Gfourtx Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days